Tabula Rasa transcript
Episode 3 - Written By: Damon Lindelof Directed By: Jack Bender Starring: Naveen Andrews, Emilie de Ravin, Matthew Fox, Jorge Garcia, Maggie Grace, Josh Holloway, Malcolm David Kelley, Daniel Dae Kim, Yunjin Kim, Evangeline Lilly, Dominic Monaghan, Terry O'Quinn, Harold Perrineau, Ian Somerhalder Guest Starring: Fredric Lane, Nick Tate -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Act 1 of people at the beach sorting through luggage. Claire and redshirts sorting through some papers. Scene changes to Jack and the Marshal. MARSHAL: Don't trust her. She's dangerous. JACK: You should try not to move, man. MARSHAL: Have to find her. Have to bring her back. JACK: Yeah, you keep saying that. And every time I ask you who you have to bring back you pass out on me again. Since your fever's running pretty high, I'm guessing you have no idea who you're talking about. MARSHAL: My cuffs, my handcuffs. Where are my cuffs? JACK: What? MARSHAL: My jacket pocket. JACK: I don't... MARSHAL: Jacket pocket. JACK: Okay. gets a piece of paper out of the Marshal's jacket pocket and unfolds it. MARSHAL: Dangerous. She's dangerous. of Kate's mug shot wearing a sign that says: Harrison Valley Police with the numbers 961136 below (there are some other numbers, staggered, that don't look like part of the series (3 9 81 4 64). ---- of Kate, Sawyer, Boone, Sayid, Shannon walking back to the beach from the trek to try the transceiver. BOONE: It's getting dark. SAWYER: Then pick up the pace. BOONE: Hick. SAWYER: Little louder? SAYID: We should make camp. SHANNON: What, here? SAYID: Yes, here. SAWYER: I'm not stopping. You all have a nice cookout. SAYID: Excellent, walk through the jungle in the dark. SAWYER: Oooo, afraid the trees are going to get us? SAYID: No, what is knocking down the trees will get you. SAWYER: out the gun Well, if you're so worried about me, how about you give me the clip back? KATE: Put the gun back in your pants, Sawyer. Sayid's right, if you keep walking you're not going to make it to the beach. SAWYER: Yeah, why's that? of Charlie looking away. KATE: Trust me. of the group around a fire at night. Sayid putting a rock on the ground, and holding a torch. SAYID: This is Australia the rock. This is us the torch. SAWYER: Nice stick. SAYID: Two days ago we take off from Sydney. We fly along the same north east route every commercial airliner bound for Los Angeles does. Now the pilot, he said he lost communication with the ground, correct? KATE: Yeah, 6 hours in. He turned around and headed for Fiji. SAYID: So, we changed course. Regrettably, no one knew we changed course. The turbulence hit. We know the rest. puts the torch's fire out. KATE: The pilot said we were over a thousand miles off course. CHARLIE: Yeah, but, they'll find us. They have satellites in space that can take pictures of your license plate. SAYID: If only we were all wearing license plates. CHARLIE: Well, aren't you the pessimist. SAYID: Basic photography - point and shoot. Satellites can shoot, but they must be told where to point. CHARLIE: Oh. Bollocks. SAWYER: Okay, really enjoyed the puppet show. Fantastic. But we're stuck in the middle of damn nowhere. How about we talk about that other thing? You know that transmission Abdul picked up on his little radio? The French chick that said, "They're all dead." The transmission's been on a loop for … how long was it, Freckles? KATE: 16 years. SAWYER: Right. Let's talk about that. BOONE: Well, we have to tell the others when we get back. SHANNON: Tell them what, exactly? BOONE: What we heard. SHANNON: You didn't hear anything. I'm not a stupid translator. SAYID: No one's going to tell them anything. To relay what we heard without fully understanding it will cause a panic. If we tell them what we know we take away their hope. And hope is a very dangerous thing to lose. KATE: So we lie. ---- of Jack and Hurley at the beach making a shelter. HURLEY: Was it a dinosaur? JACK: It wasn't a dinosaur. HURLEY: You say you didn't see it. JACK: I didn't. HURLEY: So how do you know it wasn't a dinosaur? JACK: Because dinosaurs are extinct. HURLEY: Oh. Yeah. at the Marshal. So what's his story? He looks kind of... dying. JACK: He's not going to die. HURLEY: He's yellow, man. JACK: His wound is infected, but the antibiotics will fight it off. HURLEY: What if they don't? JACK: Then his body will shut down one piece at a time. His abdomen goes rigid, then... HURLEY: He looks like he's in pain. JACK: Yeah. picks up the mug shot of Kate. HURLEY: What's this? Uh, dude? Uh... grabs the mug shot What do you think she did? JACK: It's none of my business. HURLEY: She looks pretty hard core. JACK: Hurley... says this in a tone that indicates he doesn't want to talk about it, and goes back to doing something else. Act 2 of Sayid and group sleeping at their camp. Someone sneaks over and takes the magazine from Sayid who wakes up. SAYID: What are you doing? wakes up. BOONE: the gun in his hand Standing guard. You heard what they said is out there. SAWYER: You took my gun off me, boy? SHANNON: Boone Please, you've never even held a gun. the group He doesn't believe in guns. He's goes on marches. BOONE: I don't go on marches. SAYID: Give it back to me. SAWYER: Yeah, give it to Al Jazeera, he'll protect us. CHARLIE: Al Jazeera is a network. BOONE: I'll keep the damn gun. SHANNON: We should give it to her. Kate CHARLIE: Yeah, Kate should hold the gun. SAYID: Fine with me. Well? gives the gun to Kate. ---- - Shot of Kate sleeping on hay. The sound of a shotgun being cocked waking her. RAY: Good morning. KATE: Morning. RAY: You were sleeping in my sheep pen. KATE: Sorry. lowers his gun and Kate gets up. RAY: How'd you get here? KATE: I walked. RAY: You walked? KATE: Yeah. RAY: From where? KATE: Town. RAY: Nearest town's 15 kilometers. KATE: Maybe that's why I was so exhausted. RAY: What's your name? KATE: Annie. RAY: You hungry, Annie? changes to Kate (Annie) and Ray in the farmer's kitchen. Kate is eating and obviously very hungry. RAY: So you want to tell me why you're trespassing on my property? KATE: I ran out of money. RAY: You're an American. KATE: Canadian. I graduated from college and figured I'd see the world. Australia was top of my list so I hopped a flight to Melbourne but I don't know anybody here so I figured I'd walk for awhile, you know. RAY: Melbourne's 100 kilometers from here. KATE: I like walking. RAY: And you just happened to wonder onto my farm. KATE: I like farms, too. RAY: Do you know how to work one? KATE: Yeah. RAY: My wife died 8 months ago Wednesday. She left me with too many chores and a hell of a mortgage. If you help me with the first one, I'll give you a fair wage and a place to stay. KATE: Deal. reaches to shake his hand. He pulls his arm up and sets in the table with a thud and raps it a couple of times to show it's artificial. RAY: No. I'm a lefty. ---- - Shot of Hurley running on the beach toward the infirmary Jack has made. HURLEY: Dude, dude, they're back. of Sayid with a group gathered around him on the beach. SAYID: As you and the others know, we hiked up the mountain in an attempt to help the rescue team locate us. The transceiver failed to pick up a signal. We weren't able to send out a call for help. of Kate and Shannon. But we're not giving up. If we gather electronic equipment - your cell phones, laptops - I can boost the signal and we can try again, but that may take some time. So for now, we should begin rationing our remaining food. If it rains, we should set up tarps to collect water. I need to organize 3 separate groups. Each group should have a leader. of Jack walking up. One group for water - I'll organize that. Who's going to organize electronics? starts walking toward Jack. You? Rationing food? Okay. And I believe a third group should concern themselves with the construction of... of Hurley watching Kate as she approaches Jack. KATE: Hi. JACK: Hey. KATE: I, um, I need to tell you something. JACK: Okay, sure. KATE: We couldn't send out a signal because there was another signal blocking it. The other signal - we heard it. It was a distress call from a French woman. She said that the others were dead - something had killed them all. She was alone on the Island. It's been playing for 16 years, Jack. I wanted to tell you. JACK: Anything else? KATE: toward the infirmary How is he - the man with the shrapnel in his side? JACK: It's touch-and-go. KATE: He wake up? JACK: No, just for a few seconds during the surgery. KATE: He say anything? JACK: No. Act 3 of people busy at the beach. Jack and Hurley carrying airline seats. HURLEY: So what'd she say? JACK: She didn't say anything. HURLEY: But you told her you knew? JACK: I don't know anything. HURLEY: Well, you kind of know she's in that mug shot. And that we found those handcuffs. And that guy keeps mumbling "she's dangerous, she's dangerous" over and over. JACK: It's not my business. Not my problem. HURLEY: Yeah, you're right. We'll let Johnny Fever take care of her when he gets better. JACK: He's not getting better if we don't get some stronger antibiotics. HURLEY: That stuff I got from the luggage... JACK: It's for ear infections and foot fungus. HURLEY: We went through everything, man. JACK: What about that luggage in the overhead compartments? HURLEY: That's inside the plane. JACK: Yeah? HURLEY: But, the bodies are in there, and they're all... dead. JACK: Look, I'll handle it. Why don't you keep an eye on him...? HURLEY: Great. Yeah - love to - on it. ---- of Jack looking at the fuselage. Shot of Jack in the fuselage with a flashlight in his mouth looking at prescription bottles. He hears something moving around and quickly gets up to see what it is. Sawyer pops up. SAWYER: Boo. JACK: relieved/annoyed What are you doing in here? SAWYER: Trick or treat, same as you. JACK: You're looting. SAWYER: Aww, you say potato... JACK: What's in the bag? SAWYER: Booze, smokes, couple of Playboys. What's in yours? JACK: Medicine. SAWYER: Well, that about sums it up, don't it? JACK: Do you do this back home, too - steal from the dead? SAWYER: Brother, you've to got wake up and smell the bull crap here, rescue ain't comin'. You're just wasting your time. You're trying to save a guy who last time I checked had a piece of metal the size of my head sticking out of his bread basket. Let me ask you something? How many of those pills are you going to use to fix him up? JACK: As many as it takes. SAWYER: Yeah? How many you got? You're just not looking at the big picture, Doc. You're still back in civilization. JACK: Yeah? And where are you? SAWYER: Me? I'm in the wild. ---- of Charlie sitting down on the beach while Claire struggles with a piece of luggage. Charlie gets up to help her. CHARLIE: Whoa, hey, I got it. I got it. CLAIRE: Thanks. put the luggage on the wheelchair. CHARLIE: Well, look on the bright side. Whoever's this was is probably better off than we are. I got it. of Sun with a suitcase. SUN: 여기… 당신 가방 찾은 것 같아요! [Subtitle: I think I found your bag.] JIN: 그래? 보자. 아니야. [Subtitle: Really? Let's see. No, this isn't it.] SUN: 그럼 계속 찾아볼게요. [Subtitle: Then I'll keep looking.] JIN: 잠깐, 이리 와 봐. 니 모습 좀 봤니? 니 옷하고 얼굴이 너무 더러워 보여. 빨리 씻어라. 자기야. 사랑해. [Subtitle: Come here. Have you seen yourself? Your clothes. You're filthy. Go wash up. Sun. I love you.] switches back to Charlie and Claire pulling the wheelchair across the sand. CHARLIE: So, how's the baby? CLAIRE: It's okay, I think. CHARLIE: Good. So, your husband. Was he on the flight? CLAIRE: Oh, no. I'm not married. CHARLIE: Oh. CLAIRE: I know - how modern of me. CHARLIE: Well, who needs men, right? Bloody useless. CLAIRE: laughing So, you guys hiked all the way up that mountain for nothing, huh? ---- of Hurley running out of the infirmary with water bottles, and he runs into Kate. KATE: Hey, sorry. HURLEY: I was going to get some more water. KATE: We haven't met. I'm Kate. HURLEY: Hi, Kate. KATE: Hi. HURLEY: Hurley. KATE: I was just looking for Jack and I thought he might be in there. HURLEY: Yeah, no. Uh, he went to go get some medicine... over there. of Kate reveals a gun in her back waistband. KATE: Where? In the fuselage? HURLEY: What? Yeah, in the uh, uh, you know? I've got to get that water. runs off. starts raining and people start trying to collect rainwater, running for shelter. Shot of the Marshal. Kate come up very close - her face near his face. ---- - Shot of Kate at Ray's house in the pantry. She removes a panel to a secret compartment with a can of money. She takes the money. Ray turns on the light. RAY: The bank would have given you a heck of a toaster if you had kept that in a savings account. KATE: What do I need a toaster for? RAY: You're hiding your wages in a tin can, Annie. I mean, I would have held on to it for you. KATE: I got trust issues. RAY: Weren't you going to say goodbye? KATE: Wrote you a note. RAY: You've been here almost 3 months, Annie. And every time I ask you about yourself, you get that look in your eye. Yeah, that one. So, I mind my own business. I figured maybe you got off on the wrong side of a bad relationship. Maybe you ran. I always knew you'd leave here someday. I guess I hoped it wouldn't be in the middle of the night. KATE: I'm sorry. RAY: Yeah, so am I. starts to leave. RAY: Hey, Annie, why don't you just stay one more night, eh? I'll drive you to the train station first thing in the morning. I promise. KATE: Okay. RAY: I get it, you know. Everyone deserves a fresh start. ---- - Kate is staring at the face of the Marshal. He opens his eyes and grabs her around the neck. Jack walks in. Jack: Damn it. Damn it. starts to break them up. The Marshal goes into convulsions. JACK: Just breathe. Come on, come on, look, look at me, look. Kate What did you do? KATE: I was just checking to if he was... he jumped on me. He grabbed me. Is he... okay? JACK: He's not responding to antibiotics, he's bleeding internally, his fever's pushing 104. And his abdomen's rigid. He needs water. leaves to get water, Kate follows. It's still raining. KATE: So, what are you going to do about it? JACK: About what? KATE: About him. JACK: I told you, he needs water. KATE: Will he suffer? JACK: What? KATE: Will it be quick? JACK: No. It won't be quick. 2, 3, maybe 4 days. KATE: And he'll feel it? JACK: Yeah, he'll feel it. KATE: Can't you put him out of his misery? JACK: I saw your mug shot, Kate. I am not a murderer. ---- - We see Kate in the truck with Ray driving along a highway. RAY: Do they listen to Patsy Cline in Canada? KATE: They listen to Patsy Cline everywhere. RAY: You hungry? KATE: I'll eat on the train. RAY: You sure? There's a little place up here that makes a mean burger. looks at a car in his rearview mirror. KATE: What are you looking for, Ray? RAY: What? KATE: How long have you known? RAY: Couple of days. I saw your picture in the post office. I guess they knew you were Down Under. KATE: hurt Why? RAY: The reward's 23,000 dollars. I told you when I met you, I've got a hell of a mortgage. If it makes you feel any better, it was a hard decision, Annie. KATE: My name's not Annie. truck following them speeds up to come alongside. We see the Marshal roll down his window and make a "shooting gun" gesture with his hand at Kate. ---- on the island, we see Kate in the rain at the beach. Act 4 of Walt and Michael in the rain. MICHAEL: Hey, who was that guy you were hanging out with? WALT: What guy? MICHAEL: The bald guy. WALT: Oh, Mr. Locke? MICHAEL: Mr. Locke got any kids? WALT: He didn't say. MICHAEL: Yeah, what did he say? WALT: I don't know. MICHAEL: What do you mean you don't know. What did he say? WALT: Some of it's secret. MICHAEL: Did he tell you not to tell me? WALT: No. MICHAEL: Then what's the secret? WALT: Mr. Locke said a miracle happened to him. MICHAEL: Yeah, well, a miracle happened to all of us, Walt. We survived a plane crash. Look, I don't want you hanging around with him anymore. WALT: Why not? He's my friend. MICHAEL: Hey, I'm your friend, too. WALT: If you were my friend, you'd find Vincent. MICHAEL: Walt, look, I haven't given up on your dog. I'm going to do everything I can to find him. WALT: No you won't. MICHAEL: Yeah, Walt, I will. WALT: You don't care about Vincent. MICHAEL: I'm going to get your dog back as soon as it stops raining. Hey listen to me, I'm going to get your dog back. rain stops. ---- of jungle. MICHAEL: camera at first, talking to himself Yeah, soon as it stops raining - good, nice. I'm going to find your dog... yeah, I'm just going to go walking through the haunted damn jungle looking for your... hears something Vincent? hear some animal sounds. MICHAEL: Vincent? That you buddy? animal growling sounds/movement. Michael takes off running. Eventually, he comes to a clearing where Sun is having a sponge bath. MICHAEL: Oh. Something was chasing me so, uh.. I don't hear it now. But you should probably head back. hands her her bra. Uh, I didn't see anything, you know, if you're worried about it... I didn't see anything. ---- of the Marshal crying out in pain. Shot of Locke with a small piece of wood. Charlie walking by. They can hear the Marshal crying out. CHARLIE: What are you making? LOCKE: Whistle. CHARLIE: I used some tribal flutes once in a recording session. I'm in a band. of Shannon approaching Boone. SHANNON: I wish he would just die already. BOONE: Real humane, Shannon. of Sayid walking to Jack who's getting water from the rain tarp. SAYID: Anything I can do to help? JACK: No, I'm good, thanks. SAYID: The others are getting upset. They want to know what's going on inside the tent. JACK: Trying to save his life. SAYID: Rumor has it you can't. walks away without responding. We see Kate stacking logs to make a fire. Sound of Marshal moaning in the background. Kate is getting matches ready when we see a lighter being lit in the foreground. SAWYER: Need a light? nods. He throws her the lighter. SAWYER: Came by to thank you. You going to ask what for? KATE: What for? SAWYER: For taking that gun away from me. KATE: I didn't take it away from you. SAWYER: It's sticking out of your denims, ain't it? I sure wouldn't want to be the one with that gun right now. Because everyone sitting out there listening to that poor boy scream all night knows what's got to be done. Only one that can do it is the one with that gun. Don't act so surprised. I heard you tell the hero the same thing. Hell, there's only one bullet left - be damned near poetic. of the Marshal in a lot of pain. Jack gives him some water. MARSHAL: Listen to me. JACK: No, you need to keep quiet. MARSHAL: Listen to me, no matter what she does - no matter how she makes you feel, don't you trust a word that she says. She will do anything to get away. JACK: What did she do? MARSHAL: I want to talk to her. JACK: Tell me what she did. MARSHAL: I want to talk to her, alone. just looks at him. She got to you, too, huh? Act 5 of Kate approaching the infirmary with the gun in her jeans. Sound of the Marshal moaning. ---- - We see the Marshal making the "gun shooting" hand gesture at Kate in the truck again. Car chase ensues, and Kate grabs the wheel of Ray's truck forcing them off the road, overturning. The car catches fire and Kate pulls Ray to safety. She pulls his artificial arm off while dragging him to the side of the road. MARSHAL: his gun at Kate's head Hey, Kate. ---- - Shot of Kate back on the island in the tent with the Marshal. MARSHAL: What was it? KATE: What? MARSHAL: The favor. KATE: I don't know what you're talking about. MARSHAL: The last thing I heard before the crash - you wanted a favor. to plane crash during heavy turbulence. KATE: I have one favor to ask. MARSHAL: Really? This ought to be good. extreme turbulence. The case hits the Marshal in the head. The tail breaks off. MARSHAL: on the island Well? KATE: I wanted you to make sure that Ray Mullen got his 23 grand. MARSHAL: What—the guy who ratted you out? KATE: He had a hell of a mortgage. MARSHAL: You really are one of a kind. You know, you would have got away if you hadn't saved him. KATE: In case you hadn't noticed, I did get away. MARSHAL: You don't look free to me. Kate, I'm going to die, right? KATE: Yeah. MARSHAL: So, are you going to do it, or what? of Jack looking out to sea at night. Hurley approaches. HURLEY: Yo, so, where's the fugitive? JACK: In the tent. HURLEY: You let her in there alone? JACK: What's she going to do? She's 120 pounds soaking wet. HURLEY: Yeah, but she's got that gun. JACK: What? HURLEY: She's strapped, man. I saw it in her... in her... in her... in her... runs toward the infirmary. He sees Kate leaving. JACK: Kate?! hear a gun shot. Kate walks away. Sawyer comes walking out with the gun. JACK: What did you do? SAWYER: What you couldn't. Look, I get where you're coming from being a doctor and all, but he wanted it. Hell, he asked me. So, I don't like it any more than you do, but something had to be done. of choking sounds come from the infirmary tent. HURLEY: Oh, no way. Guys? and Sawyer go back in the tent. Jack tries to stop the bleeding. JACK: You shot him in the chest? SAWYER: I was aiming for his heart. JACK: You missed. HURLEY: the entrance of the tent Man, is he still breathing? JACK: You perforated his lung. It'll take hours to bleed out. SAWYER: So what is—I only had one bullet. JACK: Get out. Get out! HURLEY: leaving Oh boy. leaves feeling bad, and tries to light a smoke but the lighter doesn't light. He throws the cigarette away. SAWYER: Damn it! Marshal's sounds of pain stop. Jack walks out of the tent. Act 6 of Locke sitting on the beach blowing his whistle. Vincent shows up. Locke wakes Michael up but quiets him so as not to wake up Walt. LOCKE: I found your son's dog. MICHAEL: What? LOCKE: Vincent-I tethered him to a tree just over there. I know that Walt lost his mom. I thought that you should be the one to bring his dog back to him. MICHAEL: Hey, thanks. LOCKE: Welcome. of Jack looking out to sea. Kate joins him. KATE: I want to tell you what I did - why he was after me. JACK: I don't want to know. It doesn't matter, Kate, who we were - what we did before this, before the crash. It doesn't really... 3 days ago we all died. We should all be able to start over. KATE: Okay. JACK: Okay. listening to his headphones. Jin looking at a sleeping Sun, touching her hair. Boone gives sunglasses to Shannon. Sayid tosses Sawyer an apple. Charlie writing "late" on his finger tapes. Claire sitting on the beach. Michael bringing Vincent to Walt with Locke looking on—nice song fades to creepy music. ru:Tabula Rasa. Текст Category:Season 1